


Passion Killer, You're Too Much

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Camgirl, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sojiro was glad Futaba became more outgoing, until she started dressing skimpy and walking half-naked around the house. His frustrations reach their peak when he discovers her Onlyfans account, and becomes one of his daughter's customers. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Sakura Sojiro
Kudos: 51





	Passion Killer, You're Too Much

Sojiro knew he probably should have done something about Futaba. At first, the way she was becoming more outgoing was something that made him happy; she was getting over Wakaba's death and starting to accept herself again, getting over her fears, finding friends. It was all good for her, and Sojiro couldn't have been more glad to see her leaving the house, buying her own games and taking care of things. But as her teens progressed, she continued developing, continued to get more outgoing, continued to wear less. By her eighteenth birthday she had become what Sojiro would have pretty judgmentally called slutty if he saw a girl dressed like that pass him on the street, but this was his own daughter.

Especially in the house, it was infuriating. She strutted around in almost nothing most days, 'comfortable' and swaying about. It was usually just tiny, midriff-baring shits that left him very aware she had no bra on, while wearing not even shorts but just panties. Frilly, fancy, cute panties that eighteen year-olds wore to look cute for boys. But Sojiro was a tense, frustrated, repressed, middle-aged man who didn't need to see his adopted daughter’s cute butt wiggling about every time she walked. And yet, her every step drew his attention al them, frustrating him with the steady rise of guilty arousal, the desperation and frustration of having to see her like this. Especially when she was taking pictures of herself with her phone constantly. But she looked too much like Wakaba, and he wasn't able to shake the reality of how the woman he loved was more and more present by the day in her daughter.

That day, she was sporting a very thin and loose white crop top with her shoulders exposed in a way that signaled that she definitely was not wearing a bra. Thigh-high socks with little cats on the front defined her long legs a bit more thoroughly than Sojiro needed them defined, and her panties were an adorable, white number with lacy trim adding onto the very core, sorted so as not to hide either the outline of her ass or the faint cling with which it held to her pussy.

The raging erections and guilty thoughts that hit him so hard were what held him back. He wanted to tell Futaba to stop, but his mind kept filling up with mental images of Futaba's small, perky tits in her tiny top and her panty-clad ass haunting him. her long legs, her willowy frame, everything just driving him mad. Some nights he came dangerously close to grabbing hold of his dick and letting those fantasies take him, which was always the scariest of thoughts. He pushed those down as best he could, and decided he needed to do some snooping and find out what Futaba was up to, certain she was seeing a guy and sending him pictures. And if that was a case, he needed to deal with whoever that miscreant was.

The very next day, Futaba left her phone unattended when a package addressed to her arrived, and Sojiro scrambled to grab it, looking down at the screen. "Onlyfans?" he muttered to himself, having no idea what he was looking at as he flicked about on the page. It was full of pictures of Futaba, and one caught his eye immediately: Futaba in the tiniest thong possible, her pussy lips practically spilling out from through it, while heart-shaped pasties covered up her nipples. He gasped, recoiling back in surprise and trying to keep quiet, as he looked over to the door, seeing Futaba signing for the package. He moved quickly to look back at the username, committing to memory HoneyOTU and then putting her phone back down, diverging away as quickly as he could.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Sojiro was in shock. "She's posting pictures of her body on the internet," he said, deeply confused and conflicted as he fished out his phone and began to seek out the website again. His fingers shook a little, as the rabbit hole became more confrontational. As he traced back to HoneyOTU's website again, he discovered the catch; it took monthly money to get in and see her posts. "She's posting pictures of her body on the internet for money," he said, far more shocked this time, far less prepared to the insanity he was facing.

But he made an account, and he paid for a month.

Sojiro's hands stayed tight onto his phone as he began to scroll through his daughter’s Onlyfans feed with complete access, readily seeking answers to his questions and shivering under the weird, clumsy realization he was reaching dirty old man levels he'd never fathomed before. And yet, with a grand buffet laid out before him, he started to scroll and indulge, seeking his way through the pictures and videos she posted. Constant updates, often several times a day, had him amazed. Lingerie, thongs, pasties, things he'd never seen her wearing around the house left him even more frustrated than the things she had been willing to show him. Futaba got constant packages and he figured it was all just video games, but no, clearly, she was deep into something else now, and lay expertly poised to really offer up the best view of her fine ass or her perk body.

Then came the videos. Lots of them were her just dancing, swaying and being sexy to music, shaking her ass often. Other videos had her stripping out of her normal clothes into lingerie, and even teasing undressing from her lingerie, but letting her hands block the view and enticing him with the danger and illusion of what might come. But it never got to nudity. The most she showed was her ass with a thong strap vanished between her cheeks, shots of her lying topless but on her back or with her arms covering her breasts. It was all tease, no nudity.

But it was enough for Sojiro's hand to find his cock anyway. He groaned, realising he was masturbating and pulling it frantically away. His fingers also kept mashing like after like along her feed, lighting it up with no certainty it would notify her of it and no real intention of letting her know, but feeling like he had to. He did sure as hell like everything he was seeing, after all. He didn't like the emotions it stirred inside of him, but he also didn't bother to do anything bout how his cock was out and rock hard at the sight of is daughter being naked on the internet.

A sudden message notification threw him for a loop. "Hey coffeedaddy356, I'm glad you like what you see. Thank you so much for your subscription!" Sojiro was not ready for this at all, staring down at this message, unsure what to say. did he say anything? Maybe not answering would be best. But another message followed. "What's your favorite part of me?" She sent emoji with it, and his fingers jostled into action before he really knew what he was doing, acting in haste and panic to give Futaba his answer.

"Your ass."

He couldn’t believe he had just sent it, but there the words lay, a shameful expression of what he was now letting take him, frustration rising harder as it sank in. He was going to far now, going too deep. His hands moved to hurry and try to put his dick away as he straightened himself out. Sojiro was going down a bad path here and he had no intention of letting it run him down. He needed to just put this down and walk away from all of it. But as he tried to, he received another message. A picture that he knew had just been taken, because Futaba had on the exact same stockings at that moment.

And what a picture it was. Taken with a mirror, Futaba was bent forward on all fours, her butt up high and completely bare, one hand gripping the phone and the other cupped over her pussy to hide it from view, making this enticing peek all the more exciting, driving him up the wall with hunger as he stared, as he ached.

His hand went back onto his cock and this time, he didn't stop stroking. Staring at the picture of his daughter's ass and letting himself go, Sojiro swung hard into a state of acceptance of his lusts, ready to ride out the frustrations brewing inside him now as he felt the creeping want and hunger really take him by storm. She sent a message of, "Enjoy!" with more emoji, and as his hand stroke feverishly along his cock, enjoying was exactly what Sojiro was about to do, with no shred of a care left about how wrong it was. Only when he was done did he send back his reply.

"I did."  
************************  
The upside to being a follower on his daughter's Onlyfans account was that Sojiro was not nearly as distracted any more by the sight of his daughter strutting half-naked around the house, because he see her even more naked on his phone screen instead, where everything felt all the more forbidden and wicked. He was hiding his shame now, burying his perversion where only he could see it. Deep now in the shamelessness, he watched his phone like a hawk, keeping the page up contently, and whenever Futaba posted something new, he was there to like it immediately, all while scrawling back through old posts. More dancing videos, more stripteases, even just lots of cute little slice of life things involving her playing a game or showing off a sex toy.

It was all completely inappropriate, but that held onto Sojiro more. as he kept up his viewing. Mid-evening, while Futaba was supposed to be off gaming, a new video game up, one that held his focus especially hard. "Tippers get special pics," the caption read, as she took off her black keyhole bra to show off the video game controller-shaped pasties underneath before shaking her ass for the camera. Sojiro found himself inappropriately slamming a whole bunch of money down onto her video, hasty and needing to see some of these pictures as his pants tightened again. He was in the kitchen and watching his daughter twerk, not even knowing what that was, but it certainly enticed him to pay money, the same way that plenty of other guys must have been paying her money. Absolute perverts filled out the comments, and Sojiro wasn't sure what was worse; his daughter being an internet slut for all these men, or that Sojiro simply fell into line as one.

The 'worse' was probably the ten thousand yen he just handed her. Fuck it, he was going to give her that money when she asked for it anyway.

"Hope this is enough, can't wait to see those pics." He shot the message off just as hastily, his cock aching, his body starting to lean of toward the bedroom again as he burned with want. 

Futaba didn't take long to reply. "Really eager! You must have really liked yesterday's picture. Well, I love to make men happy when they make me happy, so here you go." Attached was a flurry of pictures, just barely more salacious than her usual teasing pictures, but there were ass shots aplenty, a myriad of dirty images that conjured up utter desire within Sojiro.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." This wasn't exactly the time where he should have seen Wakaba in Futaba; Wakaba would never do anything like this. But he couldn't help himself here. The cute face photos just brought on such an uncanny resemblance and it had him dizzy, throbbing He'd never been able to have Wakaba. But Futuaba seemed far more within reach. "It's hard not to message you more."

"So why don't you?" came back immediately. The messages were coming in hot now. "Come on coffeedaddy, you can chat me up whenever you want. Men who give that much don't ever have to worry about bothering me. And maybe you can even be my real daddy." A pouty picture of Futaba with her head tilted followed. She was driving Sojiro wild with her every temptation, riling him up to infuriating degrees he simply fell deeper and deeper into the wrongness of this situation.

"I'll be your daddy." He shot back the shameful message, groaning and wincing as he began to engage in a back and forth with his own daughter. He was unable to help himself, giving up to the moment and to Futaba, as he wrote out some downright vulgar things to send her, going back and forth with the dirty talk until he could hear noises from down the hall. The sound of Futaba masturbating, he realized, as he continued to write her more messages, firing up a storm while hers got slower and she fumbled about with one hand to type, until he heard a wild, orgasmic cry. The messages stopped for a good minute of stony silence.

"I came, daddy," she finally typed back. A picture of her fingers glistening and sticky followed. "Thanks for being dirty for me." Another picture, this time of her bare breasts as she lay with a smile on the bed, staring up at him and showing off her sticky fingers again. The picture drove Sojiro into the bedroom to deal with his newfound desperation.  
**********************  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" Futaba stood by the door in a black crop top and a black thong, looking bashful and embarrassed as she lingered in the doorway. "I haven't been able to get to sleep."

Sojiro had only just moments earlier finished to the sight of his daughter for the third time that evening. It had ben a video she did wearing nothing but a purple g-string and a matching push-up bra where she danced around her room to a song from some anime he'd never heard of. But he found himself clearing is throat and playing the responsible man again, loathe as he was to take that role on. "If it will help."

Futaba was already crawl into the bed by that point. "It will." She forced her way under the covers Sojiro lay on top of, smiling brightly and nestling in. She seemed sweet and like she was absolutely putting on an act, but one he welcomed as he slipped under the covers. He'd adopted Futaba when she was old enough to not need these sorts of things. But here she was, nestled up against him, leaning against his body with barely clothed and as sweet as could be. It was weird, frustrating temptation, but he kept his hands away and resisted.

Sojiro's strength held through morning, when he woke up to find himself lying on his side with his cock pressed up against Futaba's ass, only his clothes providing any obstacle at all. Futaba was letting out soft, sleepy groans, grinding against him and mumbling as Sojiro began to do the same. His fingers tightened against Futaba's hip as he let himself rub on against her, meeting the motion with a hot and focused rush of desire, of the kind of pleasure he needed. Lying as she did on the bed flush against his body, needy and adorable and soft, she had a presence to her that Sojiro couldn't resist, falling far too deep into the temptation.

It was as Futaba finally let out a hot moan that he realized what he was doing. He pulled back, clearing his throat, clenching up as he realised what he was doing. He'd gotten too into it, foggily overwhelmed by sleepy frustrations. "I'm sorry," he said, trying to fumble away, shirking back from the moment. But as he tried to, a very insistent Futaba shoved her way back against him, shaking her head.

"No, don't be," she said. "Like I said, men who give so much don't have to worry about bothering me. You can even take your boxers off if you want... Daddy." Futaba gave that little wink, that big, bright smirk as she hooked her fingers into her thong's band and began to peel it down her body, rolling onto her stomach as she let herself go, legs flat and steady as she gave him access to her butt. Full, uninhibited access to her butt, just as he craved. The ass he couldn't resist, now begging for his attention. He'd already paid money for it. Maybe it was time to just go for it.

Sojiro's boxers came off as he climbed up onto her, straddling her legs and grabbing her hips, now with confidence. With firmness. He sat there while she wore only her purple bra, his cock nestling in between her cheeks as he began to thrust. "This part is my favorite," he agreed, grinding his bare cock between her cheeks as the excitement began to flare inside of him. Sojiro felt ready now, determined and hot, so full of desire and bubbling want that just had to be let out. Confident thrusts rubbing against her came on with firm force, a steady crawl into desire and into want. His cock just began to grind against his daughter's ass, and nothing about that had to be shameful.

Firm and confident motions eased Sojiro's cock back and forth between her cheeks, grinding against her as he throbbed under the delirious joy of doing this. He was crossing so many lines here, but there wasn't a damn second of reason to tell him to stop. He felt certain in himself, confident, guided by a feeling from deep within that told him that this was the way he needed to do this. His hands held firmer and he began to grip on, groping her cheeks and going in firmer, loving the feeling of her body under his touch as his thrusts grinding on faster, working against her ass with all the excitement and satisfaction he could muster, seeking the indulgence of wild cravings ready to spin out of control.

"I love your hard cock, daddy," Futaba whined, biting her lip and writhing on the bed as her father hotdogged her. Futaba was unashamed of all these growing pleasures, all the hot and steady throbbing that helped him focus on what he was really after, and as long as he could roll with all this, he was just perfectly set, groaning otter, needier, letting himself sink into a greater sensation of pure delight as the wanton lusts got to him so thoroughly. He had to let go, pleaded on, and with a final groan and a stutter of his hips, he did just that.

Sojiro came all over Futaba's back, a pent-up load splattering across her skin, making Futaba yelp in surprise as she felt all that hot and sticky jizz make a mess of her. "It's so much. You must really love my ass!" Her head rolled back, offering up a cute view of her biting her lip before he pulled away. "Thanks for letting me stay the night." She was gone in a flash, leaving behind her thong and swaying out of the bedroom.

Sojiro flopped back, panting, wide-eyed, amazed he had just done that. Was it right? It was definitely not. Bu he couldn't bring himself to care as he reached for his phone, dizzy, aching, cock still out, hard, begging for more. He went back to his daughter's Onlyfans again, finding a new post. A picture of her back covered in cum, captioned with, "I just got made a mess of, and now I'm so horny."

Sojiro stared a moment, watched as she uploaded another video soon after of her changing into a new outfit. It was a frilly black bra and panties set, with more frill and crimp than there was coverage amid, every bit of it trimmed with decoration. Garters held up lacy stockings, and a similarly frilly choker around her neck had a little string dangling from it. One she held like a leash as she stared at the camera, hips swaying. "I'd love to put on a dirty show for someone," Futaba moaned into the camera, tugging at bits of the lingerie with her free hand so she could tease pulling it off, but never committing.

Sojiro tipped her twenty thousand yen this time, and immediately he received a response in video form, with Futaba's hand down the front of her panties, pleading, "Won't you please send me a picture of your cock so I can get off, daddy?"

This seduction may have reached a turning point in bed, but it was through the phone and through this game that their passions were destined to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
